1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for supporting workpieces thereon and, particularly, to an apparatus configured for supporting workpieces thereon in pipelining.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks, are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere. Housings of such portable electronic devices are mass-produced in manufacturing. In order to improve efficiency, supporting apparatuses are used for carrying housings on a transmission strip in pipelining.
A typical supporting apparatus in pipelining for coating housings includes a positioning member and a hanging member mounted on the positioning member. The positioning member is fixed on a transmission strip. The housing waiting for coating is attached to the hanging member. After being coated, the housing may be removed from the supporting apparatus by a robot. However, the robot has to move at a same speed as that of the transmission strip in order to remove the coated housing, which increases difficulty in manufacturing.
Therefore, a new apparatus for supporting workpieces thereon is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.